


Sunset

by sungabraverday



Series: The History Boys Drabbles [3]
Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/sungabraverday





	Sunset

The sky was plastered with colour. There were dark blues above his head, a splash of pastel green, glowing pink clouds, and a rapidly fading red-orange-yellow horizon.

Sitting on the wall, silhouetted against the ‘Lord’s great painting’ - he would have laughed ironically at that - was Scrippsy. I would normally have left him be, but - I don’t know what possessed me - that night I went to the wall and sat beside him.

“Hi,” I whispered, and though he made no reply, it was fine. We just sat on the wall, the two of us, and watched the sun set.


End file.
